


Warm and pleasant

by Bubblesyoh



Series: Prompts, drabbles and whatever [3]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Hair stroking, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblesyoh/pseuds/Bubblesyoh
Summary: For the prompt:Your hair is really soft after you wash it
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Prompts, drabbles and whatever [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814869
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	Warm and pleasant

The tender caress of digits trailing along his neck awakens him from his slight slumber and Michael hums with his eyes still closed, his head on Alex's chest. Sometimes he still thinks that he will wake up and it will all be a dream. Other times Michael feels so loved, so safe, and happy that he doesn't know how to act. How to explain to Alex that kindness and love was something he had so little of while growing up that Michael can't figure out what to do with it now that he has so much. 

Alex is a solid and warm presence behind him, his lips sweeping kisses onto Michael's neck and this is what Michael used to dream about, it was what Michael had longed for most of his life. Just the sweet moment of them together, doing nothing besides loving each other with all their being. Michael presses a kiss to Alex's chest, not ready yet to move and Alex chuckles softly against the skin of his neck, his fingers moving to Michael's hair and for a second Michael tenses. Waiting for the dreaded pain of his burning scalp that used to come when he was younger, smaller, _defenseless_.

Alex's hold on him tightens right away, but there is no need for reassurance, not when it's Alex. Not when Alex is so gentle, so caring and calming. It took a long time for Michael to let anyone touch his hair, but now that Alex as free rein, it feels like his fingers are always smoothing over a curl or undoing a knot. A pleasant chill runs through Michael with each careful pass through his hair, and he loves it. The intimacy of it was soothing, it was warm and pleasant, it made him feel sheltered and secure. 

"Your hair is really soft after you wash it," Alex says, wonder on his words. "I just love to feel it between my fingers, it calms me down."

Michael stretches his legs, letting out a soft groan when he kicks the arm couch, but that doesn't stop him from accommodating himself better on Alex's chest. He turns his head slightly, looking up through his eyelashes at Alex and grabs one of his hands, kissing each fingertip gently, before intertwining their fingers. Michael sees how his lips curl in a satisfied smile, his other hand still in Michael's hair busy curling a ringlet around his finger and letting it bounce back into place.

"This feels so good..." It was hardly a brilliant insight from his part but Michael just wanted Alex to realize how much these little moments they share meant to him. How they were everything and anything Michael ever wanted. 

Alex laughs quietly and nods at him because he understands. "We are here together," Alex whispers kissing Michael's forehead, "And Michael, I have never been happier." Alex finishes with a deep breath, his lips lingering on Michael's skin.


End file.
